Christmas Magic
by Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer
Summary: Returning to Japan after 10 years on Christmas day, memories he had suppressed for so long slowly returned...and his heart uncontrollably reacting to these unwanted memories.


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters that are trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi. However, other characters in this story are rightfully mine. I am merely writing on the basis of entertainment and for S/K fans.**

Author's Note: In this story, youkais age like humans until they reach 30.

**Merry Christmas**  
>May all your loved ones surround you on this special day and make you feel loved.<br>I wish for Christmas magic to fill you with much joy and peace.  
>I hope this story gives you a bit of happiness too.<br>Enjoy the story!  
>Dedicated to Kitana Tsukino-hime<p>

Dokuga Holiday Exchange Prompt: "Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful" by Norman Vincent Peale.

_Italics text –the past_

Normal text –the present

_The echo of an announcement filled the airport, a massive structure made of glass. The dry scent of gas and iron stained the air. Luggage wheels rolled loudly against the marble floor as a clawed hand tightly gripped the handle. _

_A figure stood out among the crowd, causing strangers to glance twice and linger. Distinct silver hair, slightly rustled out of place, styled and cut short. Magenta stripes perfectly contrasted against his pale youthful cheeks. A thin crescent moon marked on his forehead. Striking golden eyes appeared a shade darker than usual._

_His footsteps came to a halt as he sensed his Father behind him. Not once did he glance back in fear that his Father would see through his poorly controlled stoic mask._

_At the age of twenty, he decided to leave Japan. _

"_Did you tell anyone that you are leaving, Sesshomaru?" a voice muttered disapprovingly._

"_No."_

"_You should at least tell Kagome. She would be distraught if you suddenly disappear like this," his Father tried to reason._

_He winced._

_Her name alone was enough to destroy his resolve to leave her._

_He sneered at his weakness. _

_Hardening his expression to portray nothing, Sesshomaru held in the turbulence he felt inside. Veiling the pain, he snarled, "Our agreement was that I contact you once a month. If I see a single email or phone call from her or about her…I shall not keep our agreement." _

_If he was to leave, he must cut her off completely._

"_Flight EG067 flying from Tokyo, Japan to London, England is ready to depart in 10 minutes. All passengers please come to gate 97." The airport announcement rang harshly in his ears, the sound of his exile. His body stiffened. This was happening. He was really leaving. He was really leaving…her. He headed towards gate 97._

"_Sesshomaru! Did you have a fight with Kagome!? Is that why!?" his father yelled desperately trying to understand his son's oddly cold actions, "She's your childhood friend! How can you cut off ties with her so easily?"_

_Ignoring the piercing words of his father, Sesshomaru continued to walk on._

"_Sesshomaru!"_

_He couldn't stay. How he wished it was all because of a simple fight. How he wished it was over something so trivial._

_His stoic mask dropped. He could already feel his heart that she kept warm slowly coat with thick layers of ice. For the last time, he allowed the remains of his soft heart to surface and forever be left behind in Japan._

_Splatter._

Splatter.

Golden eyes shot wide open as his lips unconsciously let out a silent gasp. Beads of sweat trailed down his forehead and ended up decorating his clean cut suit with splatters of perspiration. Never one to sweat, even during a sparring match, his eyes narrowed for he knew the reason. His body was well aware of whom it was nearing. He cursed such habits that were beyond his own control. A tired glint flashed past his stoic mask while he loosened his necktie. His hand then reached to rest over his slowly closing eyes.

White.

Pure white snowflakes floating in the night sky like feathers.

The mute sound silencing the heart as shining crystals ascended from the heavens.

The image always helped his tense muscles relax.

A rush of peace soothed him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we thank you for boarding the Japan airline, flight JP503. We have arrived in Tokyo, Japan. The current time is 12:32 pm with the weather slightly below -22 degrees. Last but not least, we wish you a Merry Christmas!"

His hand fell away while a deadly glare transfixed upon his face.

'Japan,' his thoughts seethed with hatred. The cause of such wretched memories slipping past his guard was because of his return to this country; the country he had locked his memories away in.

"Sir."

Sesshomaru glanced at the female flight attendant from the corner of his eyes. She held out his suitcase in a bowed position. A hint of red flushed against her cheeks as she peeked up to glance at him seductively. With a bored expression, he stared down at her before grabbing his suitcase.

Nothing stirred his heart anymore.

Ignoring the girl, he stood up from his first-class seat. Just as he was about to leave, the girl flustered by his unresponsiveness coaxed anxiously, "I have never been in Tokyo before. Do you mind showing me around on Christmas?"

Once again, his body stiffened in response to the sound of that one word; Christmas. He had returned to the country he had forsaken, and during the holiday that caused his world to crumble. Though ten years had passed since everything started…his body reacted as if it had happened just yesterday.

"You wouldn't leave a lonely woman to spend Christmas by herself, would you?" she said sultrily. The flight attendant's confidence seemed to boost, mistaking his hesitance as reconsideration. The scent of her arousal, along with other males that perhaps pinned for her, heavily drenched the air. Not bothering to waste his breath, Sesshomaru walked away. Heavy footsteps led further away from the plane, leaving the flight attendant bewildered by his neglectful behavior.

He would have never returned had his Father not announced his retirement and declare that his heir would take over the company in Japan. He had underestimated his Father's resolve to bring him back to Japan. And it was foolish to think he could escape the country for any longer.

His stoic expression turned stone hard as dark lashes of anger slipped into his aura. Suddenly catching the scent of his Father's assistant, Myoga, Sesshomaru spotted a black limousine and Myoga flailing his arms in the air.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"_Sesshomaru-sama!" _

_Golden eyes spotted Myoga with his head lowered and open the door to the limousine. Already after school, murmurs spread through the crowd of exiting high school students as they stared at the fancy limousine parked at the entrance. With his bag slung over one shoulder, Sesshomaru walked towards the vehicle with a bored expression while students moved out of his way. But before he could close the door, he heard a distant voice scream, "Sesshomaru! Wait!"_

_Ebony hair danced in all directions, while some strands were even caught inside her mouth. His childhood friend made a mad dash towards the limousine._

"_KAGOME HIGURASHI! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Their homeroom sensei roared, while chasing after her. As if a routine, Sesshomaru paused and opened the door wider for her. She tumbled inside and shut the door. Myoga, knowing what to do, quickly drove off. _

_Huffing and panting from the lack of oxygen, she thanked him breathlessly. A smirk tugged on his lips at her usual disheveled appearance._

"_Ah~ you really saved me there, Sesshomaru!"_

"_What did you do this time to get the Witch mad?" he snorted._

_A proud grin appeared as she bragged, "I revealed the truth about her giving test answers to her favourite students in our school newspaper, of course!"_

_Rolling his eyes, he sighed. His childhood friend's dream was to one day become a news anchor that revealed truth to the world. He admitted she held great influence, but she brought the same amount of trouble along with her._

"_Sesshomaru-sama?" Myoga asked the unvoiced question. Whether to take Kagome home or go straight to Sesshomaru's house._

"_Neh, Sesshomaru? Why does everyone always call you Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome interrupted with her random question. Already used to her quirky behavior, he raised a brow and answered, "Because I'm rich."_

_As if she knew he would answer that way, she smacked her forehead in disbelief. "No DUH! You think I didn't realize that during the 10 years I've known you!? I meant that the teachers, the school principle and even strangers call you Sesshomaru-sama! Even a rich kid doesn't get that much respect and acknowledgement!"_

_Blinking once and then twice, Sesshomaru said, "Because I am the heir to KT Corporation."_

_A howling laughter sounded from her lips before responding, "Nice joke, Sesshomaru, but I'm not that gullible to believe that one. Even I know about KT Corporation, since they are the biggest business company in Japan."_

_Silence filled the air._

_One sat confused, while the other leaned in closer like a reporter interviewing an important person. _

_Then a snort sounded from Sesshomaru. Amusement hinted in his voice as he said, "Myoga, take me to KT Corporation."_

"_Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," the assistant responded, just as amused. Believing that Myoga was following along with Sesshomaru's joke, Kagome smirked telling herself she would not be fooled._

_As they arrived in front of KT Corporation, she tried to hide her nervousness. Sesshomaru grasped her hand and led her through the grand glass doors engraved with gold._

"_You don't have to take your joke this far, Sesshomaru," Kagome said with an anxious laugh. She noted his calm expression and shifted her gaze to scan the enormous lobby. Business women and men scurried by busily with files and laptop bags. However, within seconds, all the eyes of the workers turned towards Sesshomaru._

"_Good evening, Sesshomaru-sama," a passing business man bowed. _

_Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru's smirk widened._

"_Good evening, Sesshomaru-sama," another worker stopped to bow. _

_His clawed hand tightened around her soft ones while he tugged her to follow. Passing by several employees and millions of greetings, they finally reached the front desk. The lady secretary voiced sweetly, "Good evening, Sesshomaru-sama. How may I help you?"_

_Sesshomaru responded, "Is Father busy?"_

_The secretary nodded, "I am afraid so, Sesshomaru-sama."_

_This was enough proof, he thought._

"_Perhaps you need an ambulance to be called?" the secretary asked worriedly. Wondering what she meant, he followed her gaze._

_Kagome lay unconscious on the marble floors of KT Corporation. _

_His eyes widened in shock at the sight of his childhood friend's fainted figure._

_A pause stifled his reaction as he stood speechless._

_Within seconds, a burst of laughter echoed through the huge building. Remembering her brag about how long she knew him for only caused another burst of laughter. She was probably the only one who was dense enough not know of his position for this long. And yet, even though she realized who he was now, he doubted she would act any different towards him._

"_Should I call for an ambulance?" the secretary asked again in confusion. Tuning out all the other noise, Sesshomaru kneeled down towards Kagome's side with a chuckle. His stare softened tenderly towards his precious childhood friend._

"_Sesshomaru-sama?"_

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He finally snapped into focus to see Myoga's hand waving quickly within an inch from his face. Myoga asked worriedly, "Are you alright, Sesshomaru-sama? Your face looks really really pale."

Shifting his gaze to look down at the short assistant, his glower instantly darkened. Already…the unwanted memories were easily unlocking. Disturbed by the realization, Sesshomaru quickly walked past the frozen assistant and got into the limousine. He did not care for the shocked expression that appeared on Myoga's face. He had changed. He knew he had changed. The young inuyoukai Myoga had last seen ten years ago had been disposed of long ago.

Hearing Myoga finally get into the driver's seat, the engine started and sent a rumbling vibration. The assistant's nervousness clearly noticeable, Myoga stammered, "S-so how w-was Europe, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru remained silent, not bothering to answer in hopes that Myoga would stop questioning him. How wrong he was.

"It must have been lonely being away from family for so long. But at least Kagome-sama probably went to visit you from time to time. You two were inseparable!" Myoga continued to chatter excitedly as if the fear of the cold master was suddenly forgotten.

'Inseparable…' his thoughts hollowed.

"I wonder what you did every time Kagome-sama visited-"

Sesshomaru reached to press down on a black button.

Slide.

The sound proof window between the front seat and back seat began to close.

Then, silence.

Inseparable, perhaps they would have remained this way if he had not decided to leave her. No, she had driven him to leave. A faint growl rumbled from his lips. A distraction; he needed one. Reaching for his suitcase, he pulled out the files that required his attention. The sound of paper rustling broke the silence as he flipped through the files.

Flip.

_Flip._

_Rays of sunlight shined through the top window of the KT Corporation branch in Europe. Natural light heated the cold room and showered warmth towards the inuyoukai who was currently flipping through reports. _

_Flip. _

_Short silver hair slicked back. _

_Cold hard eyes skimmed through the report content. _

_Expressionless._

_Unfeeling. _

_Unrecognizable._

_His boyish features gone, replaced with a ruthless businessman._

_Five years had passed since he left Japan. And within those five years, he had successfully pulled the company out of its chaos. The Europe branch was restored even greater than its former glory. But success mattered little to him. He had not cared if the company fell or succeeded at all. He merely buried himself in work to keep him busy…distracted._

_To forget…to forget…forget._

_Knock knock._

"_Come in," he commanded stoically. Without glancing up, his attention remained on the report in his hands._

"_Sesshomaru-sama, someone without an appointment requested to see you." His secretary always denied anyone from meeting him without an appointment, so he found it odd that she asked for permission this time. Noting his curiosity, she explained, "She said she was a childhood friend."_

_Immediately, pain pierced his chest._

_His stoic expression instantly reflected his agony._

_The report in his grasp shriveled in his clenched hand._

_Five years' worth of training his emotions did not measure up to help him now._

_The secretary stood paralyzed at the sight of his uncontrolled state._

_Quickly, he turned his chair away from the witness. Barely concealing his feelings, he ordered, "Tell her I am on a business trip."_

"_But, Sesshomaru-sama, she said she came all the way from Japan to see you!"_

"_**Leave**__." _

_With a pause that lasted a few seconds, the sound of his door shut was heard._

_Click._

_He was left in heavy silence._

_She had come to see him._

_Something thawed at the thick layers of ice around his heart._

_She had come to see him._

_Countless times, he's been tempted to buy a flight back to Japan._

_Countless times, he'd been tempted to ask his Father about her._

_And now, he could easily walk to his window and have just a glimpse of her as she exited his company. But he remained imprisoned in his chair because he knew the sight of her would break everything he tried so hard to forget._

_Knock knock._

_Closing his eyes, he struggled with his control. He would not regret his choice now._

_Knock knock._

_Another layer of ice surrounded his heart._

"_Sesshomaru-sama, she has left the building," the secretary informed him behind the door._

_Knock knock. _

"_Sesshomaru-sama?"_

_Golden eyes flickered open and appeared empty of all emotions. This is how things were meant to be and will remain._

_Knock knock._

Knock knock.

His hands paused midway from flipping to the next page. Shifting his finger to press down on the black button, the soundproof window scrolled down. Myoga stared at him with a sheepish smile and said, "Uh, I have a few errands your Father instructed me to do. I hope you do not mind the delay, Sesshomaru-sama."

His lips thinned in irritation and snapped, "Very well."

Noticing the limousine parked in front of KT Mall, Sesshomaru sensed Myoga get out of the front seat. He returned his attention to the files in his hand. Abruptly, a roaring cheer distracted him causing his gaze to spot the commotion from out the window. There, he witnessed a human male bent down on one knee while holding up a ring to a human female.

The male's lips moved to say 'will you marry me?' Quickly diverting his attention somewhere else, pain darkened the color of his golden eyes. A tightening grasp strangled his chest and throat. Needing a distraction, he stared into the bright Christmas lights that decorated the huge Christmas tree.

The light blinded him.

The colors of green and red adorned everywhere.

_The colors of green and red adorned everywhere._

_A huge Christmas tree covered in gold ornaments and diamond coated lights decorated the large living room. Laughter jingled throughout the mansion creating a lively atmosphere. The heavenly scent of food filled the air. _

_Dressed formally, the twenty year old inuyoukai made his way towards the scent. Entering the kitchen, he spotted Izayoi pulling out the final batch of cookies from the oven. She finally noticed his presence and called out, "Sesshomaru! You look so handsome in your suit!"_

_He accepted her compliment with a bow, though his expression remained stoic. Izayoi smiled brightly as she neared him. Reaching for his crooked necktie, she said, "Let me fix this."_

_He remained still while his mother-figure adjusted his attire. She peeked up to meet his gaze and asked slyly, "Will you be confessing today?"_

_Immediately, Sesshomaru stiffened and diverted his gaze to hide his shock. He did not think anyone knew. About to ask her how she knew, he was interrupted by the thundering sound of footsteps._

"_SESSHOMMAARRRUUUU!" Kagome burst past the kitchen doors and sprung her arms around Sesshomaru. She squealed with much excitement, "Merry Christmas!"_

_Then, Kagome quickly gave Izayoi a hug too before running out of the kitchen, "I'll be back after I wish everyone a Merry Christmas!" _

_Izayoi grinned at the sight of Sesshomaru's stiff position. She said with amusement, "You are very good at hiding your emotions…but just not when Kagome is around." _

_She observed Sesshomaru's slight blush that lingered from Kagome's hug. Her grin widened at the thought of the two, who have been childhood friends for so long, finally dating. Secretly, her heart cheered for Sesshomaru in hope that everything would go well._

_Bright Christmas colors lightened the hallways as Sesshomaru followed the trails of Kagome's scent. She had been gone for too long, so he decided to search for her. Her scent led to the balcony where he spotted the glass door to the place slightly open._

_Creak._

_Golden eyes spotted her standing under the moonlight with her face tilted upwards towards the stars. She had yet to sense his presence, so he stood there silently watching. But as seconds passed by, her expression began to grow sorrowful causing him to worry. She appeared fine a few moments ago…_

"_Kagome?" he called for her tenderly, "What is wrong?"_

_Strands of ebony hair fluttered over her shoulder as she turned to stare at him. Her blue eyes softened, but almost wistfully so. She returned her gaze towards the sky and let out a sigh creating a white mist in the air._

"_Sesshomaru…" she whispered, "Grandpa is dying."_

_Within seconds, his arms wrapped from behind her. His chin rested on top of her head and she remained tucked in his embrace. Both her hands held his as the scent of her tears drifted in the chilling wind._

_Sesshomaru remained silent, waiting for her to tell him more._

"_The doctor said he only has a few months left," her voice quivered weakly. Leaning her back against his chest, she snuggled closer to him. She continued, "When I went to visit Grandpa today, he told me he had only one wish…"_

_Sesshomaru knew how much she loved her grandpa. His death would probably tear her heart apart._

"_Grandpa wants me to marry a human…"_

_His heart stopped a beat. His breath caught in his throat. His body tense._

_He knew her grandpa hated youkais…but…_

_Fear struck him._

_No._

"…_and…will you…listen to his…wish?" he struggled to say the torturous words. He dreaded her answer because he knew what her answer would be…and knowing that his heart would die._

_Don't._

"_I've agreed to marry Hojo."_

_She would marry the human that chased her since High school._

_He couldn't breathe._

He couldn't breathe.

His hand hovered over his constricted throat. Sesshomaru clawed open the limousine door. Desperate to get away from the scene that caused his memories to return, he ran.

She should be married to that human boy by now.

Was she happy?

He ran away to forget. He ripped off his necktie. Still unable to breathe, he clenched his eyes shut. He imagined his sanctuary.

White.

Pure white snowflakes floating in the night sky like feathers.

The mute sound silencing the heart as shining crystals ascended from the heavens.

**Gasp**.

Finally able to drink in air, he breathed in quickly. Opening his eyes again, he continued to run. Sweat trailed down his face at the remembrance of that memory; the memory that destroyed his everything. It was still painful…that memory. Panting, he silently cursed returning to Japan.

Puffs of white mist escaped from his lips.

_Puffs of white mist escaped from his lips._

_Tears streamed down the cheeks of an inuyoukai no younger than six years old. Long strands of silver flowed in the wind a young Sesshomaru ran through the streets in a blur. He wanted to be left alone; he wanted to be somewhere quiet. Running for an hour now, Sesshomaru found himself entering a small shrine. He spotted a huge tree and sat by its tree trunk. He stifled a cry as tears continued to fall. _

_His Mother had recently passed away and was forced to move in with his Father. Yet, never once did he feel a part of his Father's new family. He felt like he did not belong. With his Mother now gone, there was no one that loved him anymore. The heart of the young six year old crushed under the realization that he was now alone in this world._

"_Why are you crying? No one should be crying on Christmas day!" a little voice asked innocently. Sesshomaru looked up to see a human girl peeking from behind the tree. _

"_Go away," anger flashed through his teary eyes, dangerously threatening the girl to leave him alone. _

"_No!" the little girl blurted out. Sesshomaru felt his anger dissolve into shock. Usually everyone around him left him alone when he threatened them. Wondering if he had heard wrong, he said in confusion, "Wh…What?" _

"_I said no!" the girl repeated, "I won't leave until you tell me why you are crying!" _

_The young inuyoukai snarled, "It's none of your business!" _

_Narrowed eyes watched as the girl step away from behind the tree and plopped onto the cold ground beside him. He noticed the girl dressed in a traditional miko garb and wondered why a miko descent would bother with a youkai. Refusing to give her an answer, he looked away, "Humph!" _

_Hours passed by and he could still sense the little girl hadn't budged. _

"_Achoo!" the girl sneezed. _

_Watching her in the corner of his eyes, he spotted her shivering. Sighing, he took off his coat and wrapped it around her and said, "You stubborn girl." _

_She simply began giggling and answered, "Mommy always calls me that!" _

"_It's not a compliment," he said with a small smirk tugging on his lips. _

"_So will you tell me?" she asked with her head slightly tilted to the side. Sesshomaru stared at the little miko whose cheeks and nose had gone red from the chill. He had never told anyone the secrets of his heart, yet he felt like telling this little miko. Perhaps it was because of her stubborn will or unique behavior towards him, he did not know, but he gave into her demand._

"_Everything began with the news of…"_

"Everything began with the news of…"

A distant voice echoed into his ear, "…five victims found…"

It was _her_ voice. Golden eyes widened and searched his surroundings.

"…further investigations are being conducted…"

Where was the sound coming from? His footsteps quickened towards the voice.

"…descriptions of the murderer are…"

Towering business buildings surrounded the busy streets. Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the crowd and finally looked up at the huge TV screen hanging from one of the buildings.

Golden eyes locked with her blue ones.

There.

She wore a black blazer with her ebony hair straightened past her shoulders. Her full lips slightly tilted upwards into a kind smile. Passion radiated past her expressive eyes. She had become a news anchor; her dream job. He stared at the TV screen, unable to look away. It was his first sight of her after ten years.

And she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"…Thank you for watching JBC News," her voice caught his attention again, "I would like to leave you with a favourite quote of mine on this special Christmas Day…"

Everything drowned out as her voice was the only thing he heard.

Everything around him seemed to pause and silence.

_Everything around him seemed to pause and silence._

_The six years old Sesshomaru watched the little miko hitting her head as she was busy trying to remember something. _

"_Ahha! I remember it now!" the little miko said excitedly. She clapped her hands together with a huge smile on her face. Sesshomaru's curiosity peaked as he asked, "Remember what?"_

"_A quote from my favourite book!" she answered, "I shall cast a spell on you to make you smile!"_

_He huffed at her childish words, knowing that magic could never make him do anything. But he still watched her while she stood up in front of him and recited, "Christmas waves a magic wand over this world…"_

"…Christmas waves a magic wand over this world…" her voice chanted warmly, "and behold…"

"…_and behold," the little miko sang with her arms lifted towards the midnight sky, "…everything is softer and more beautiful!"_

_Suddenly, Sesshomaru heard her gasp._

"_Look!" she said breathlessly. He gazed up at the sky like she was and saw it. _

_White snowflakes reigned down slowly like soft feathers._

"_It's snow! It's snowing on Christmas day!" she squealed in delight. _

_The sight of her jumping up and down in excitement made him smile. The snowflakes showered down like crystals on the excited little miko. The beautiful scene filled him with peace. His eyes softened towards this young girl that chased away all his sorrows._

_Feeling her warm hands grasp both of his, golden eyes widened. Her smile held affection as she silently asked him to stand by her side. Enchanted by her, Sesshomaru stood up and watched the falling snow with their hands still entwined together._

_He felt warm, even in this cold season._

_His heart tugged._

His heart tugged.

"…everything is softer and more beautiful," he whispered, echoing her words.

"So wherever you may be… I hope you experience Christmas Magic," her voice continued to ring from the TV screen.

It was unfair…the way she always seemed to stir his heart no matter how hard he tried to bury it. Feeling an ice cold droplet against his cheek, dazed eyes glanced upwards towards the sky.

White.

Countless memories of her surged forth.

Pure white snowflakes floated down like feathers.

His heart raced.

The mute sound silenced the heart as shining crystals descended from the heavens.

'Kagome…' his thoughts whispered for the first time in years. An overwhelming rush of raw emotions consumed him.

"This has been, Kagome Higurashi. Goodnight."

Heat melted away the remains of the layered ice around his heart.

Longing clouded his golden eyes as his gaze lingered towards the TV screen she appeared from.

His heart belonged to her from the start.

No matter how long the time passed, nothing seemed to erase her from his heart.

He couldn't…stop…loving her.

Unfair.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Myoga's voice called out as he squeezed past the crowd of people. With a wheeze, Myoga breathed out, "I've been looking all over for you, Sesshomaru-sam…a…"

Words trailed off at the sight of such a tender expression portrayed on Sesshomaru's face.

Golden eyes remained fixed upon the blank TV screen.

Cold specks of snowflakes melted against his face, but he did not feel cold at all.

Warmth.

Slowly, a loving smile appeared.

"Take me to JBC studio."

**-The End-**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Your reviews are cherished.**


End file.
